


Dare

by Melime



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Silly, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia and Lucca play truth or dare after having too much to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Consequência](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132874) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/), truth or dare. Set right after Alicia invites Lucca to be her partner.

“How about truth or dare?” Alicia suggested. That she had even thought of that was an indication of how much they already had to drink.

“What are you, twelve?” Lucca said laughing.

They were in a bar, the music was so loud they could barely hear each other, and all around them people were dancing. They didn’t talk much while sharing their first few drinks, but as the alcohol made its way into their system, having a conversation became easier.

“You said you wanted us to get to know each other better.”

“I did say that.” It was a silly idea, but she figured sometimes it was good to do silly things. “Fine, but you go first.”

Alicia though about that for a second. “Truth.”

“Why not join another firm? Starting over can’t be easy.”

“Nobody wants me, or at least no one that I would like to work with.”

Lucca nodded, acknowledging the answer. “Truth.”

“What are you doing in bond court?”

Lucca shrugged. “I needed the money.”

“Don’t we all? Truth.”

“Do you really think this could work?”

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t.”

“Dare,” Lucca said, because she didn’t think they were going very far with those answers.

Alicia finished her drink, and thought about it for a long moment. “I dare you to get someone’s number.”

Lucca raised an eyebrow, but she got up and looked around the bar. Finally, she selected a target, a cute redhead that was laughing with a couple friends on the other side of the bar. Lucca could have trouble dating and making friends, but she was good enough with the initial contact, before she got too tired of whomever she was dealing with. She came back triumphant showing a napkin with a phone number.

Alicia laughed. “Dare.”

“I dare you to dance with me.”

“Oh, no. I don’t dance.”

Lucca smiled and leaned in. “That’s why it’s a dare.”

Alicia tilted her head, considering it. “Fine,” she said getting up.

It was easier than she thought it would be. Not just dancing, but relaxing and being around Lucca as well. Alicia knew she had chosen the right partner.

“Truth,” Lucca said into her ear as they danced.

“Why did you chose her?” She didn’t have to specify, they both knew who she was talking about.

“Just to show you that I could.”

“Truth.”

“Want to get out of here?”

Alicia laughed. “Sure.”


End file.
